It's All In The Book
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Summary inside. Warning! Story has some spoilers from the movie, Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama. Hater of spoilers, do not read! COMPLETE!
1. Biographies

**It's All In The Book...**

**Summary:**

It's 20 years after "So The Drama." Kim and Ron are married, and has a daughter named Dawn. When Dawn finds a book that's written by her mother in her school library, she's not convinced that her writing is true. Kim says to read it, and believe it. Can reaccuring events from 20 years ago make Dawn believe, when she becomes her mother? Warning: Some parts from the actual movie are in the story. If you had not seen it, and don't want any spoilers, please do not read.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Warning! Spoiler for the intro of "Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama" is in this chapter! If you wish not to be spoiled for the movie, please do not read! As for the people who want to be spoiled, or have seen the movie, enjoy and review please! Chapter Two: Repeating History will be up soon! Until then, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Biographies**

"I can't believe they have a new book in the library." 15 year old Dawn Stoppable whispered to her friend, Monica.

"It's a new biography." Monica whispered back as the two friends reached the biography section, "According to the librarian, it's the only paperback/hardcover book in the section."

"And here it is!" Dawn shreiked in whisper, taking out the paperback/hardcover book. The cover of the book was a thin cardboard or other material. It wasn't thick like the other hardcovers, and was flexible like a paperback.

"'So The Drama' by..." Dawn stopped reading the cover out loud when she saw the author's name.

"Who?" Monica asked.

Dawn lowered her arms that held the book and answered, "Kim Possible."

"Kim Possible?" Monica repeated dubiously, "But, that's your mother's name before she got married."

"I know." Dawn furrowed, "It's after school and my mom's picking me up. I'm gonna have a chat with her."

Dawn signed the book out and ran down the stairs of her school to the front, where a woman with auburn red hair and sparkling olive green eyes, dressed as a modern teen adult (a red blouse, denim capris, and white gym shoes), waited by a red convertible.

"C'mon, Dawn!" the woman called, "Get in the car! We're supposed to meet your dad at Bueno Nacho!"

"Coming, mom!" Dawn called, half groaning. Sometimes she got embarrased to get a "cool mom." Others say that they're jealous of her. Even Monica.

As Dawn got into the front passenger seat of the convertible, her mother got to the drivers seat and started the engine.

As the mother and daughter duo drove down the street from Middleton High, there was a brief silence. Until Dawn broke it.

"Mom," Dawn began, "You won't believe what I found in the library."

"Oh?" Dawn's mother asked, "And what was that?"

Dawn dug into her school bag and pulled out the book. "A book called 'So The Drama' with your name on it! As the author!"

When Kim parked the convertible in the parking lot of Bueno Nacho, she took the book and studied the cover. "About time this thing got published..." she muttered.

"About time?" Dawn retorted, "Published? You're telling me you _did _write this?"

"And you're telling me your father never told you?" Kim retorted, getting out of the car.

"Uh, no he didn't!" Dawn shot sarcastically, "Why didn't you tell me directly?"

"I'd found out that you'd have to find out eventually by yourself." Kim answered, as the two girls entered Bueno Nacho, "After all, you practically live at the school library. Just like how me and your father practically lived here during our spare time."

"Right," Dawn groaned, "Dad's favourite spot. Speaking of which, there he is. Hey, dad."

"Hey, Dawn." the man known as Dawn's father replied. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He also was dressed like a modern teen. Dawn felt embarrased every day.

Dawn had inherited most of her looks from her mother. But she inherited her father's freckles and eyes.

"Look what Dawn found in the biography section of her school library, Ron." Kim said, handing the book to her husband.

Ron took the book and read the summary. "About time these things got on the shelves."

"You knew it too?" Dawn groaned.

"I thought I said that your father was supposed to tell you that it was published." Kim answered.

"Didn't know you really meant it." Dawn answered, "And how did you know that I found it in the biography section and not the Fiction section?"

"Why would it be in the Fiction section?" Kim asked as Ron skimmed through the pages, "Everything in there is true."

"So not." Dawn retorted, "You did not save the world when you were 17, mom."

"So did." Kim smiled, "If I was lying, it would've been in the Fiction section. You can ask Mr. Barkin if this is true or not."

"Your mother was a legend around these parts." Ron explained, not taking his eyes off of the book, "She was a teen hero."

"Like the ones on Saturday Morning Cartoons?" Dawn grumbled.

"More like secret agent." Kim answered, "I'm still a legend around here. Even your grandparetns know about it."

"Grandma and Grandpa?" Dawn scoffed, "No way."

"Yeah way." Ron answered, "They're right here in the book also."

"What?" Dawn exclaimed, snatching the book from him and reading the first chapter after the prologue, "You saved Tokyo and the Nakasumi Toy Corporation?"

"It's all in the book." Kim smiled.

"You got in late for that." Dawn pointed out.

"I know." Kim answered.

"The ending I already know." Ron smiled.

"How?" Dawn asked, "You know how secretive mom is when it comes to her works on the computer. Especially against Uncle Jim and Uncle Tim. Oh, my god! They're in the book, too! Missles? You've got to be kidding me!"

"I had to hit 'em with a frying pan." Kim grumbled at the memory.

"You did?" Ron exclaimed.

"You call Uncle Jim and Tim..." Dawn checked the book, "Tweebs?"

"Twin dweebs." Kim replied quickly.

"Do they really cook up that much trouble?" Dawn asked, looking back to the book.

"You think?" Kim answered.

"I'm gonna read it from the beginning." Dawn said, "But, I still don't know for sure if this is true or not. I'm gonna ask some old students from the year 2005 from Middleton High. Like, Monica's mom!"

"Monique?" Kim asked. She laughed, "Oh, she'll know definatly. She won't have to know about the book!"

"You know Monica's mom?" Dawn cried.

"I've known her since High School!" Kim replied with a laugh.

"Oy," Dawn groaned, "You knew a lot of people when you were in High School."

"And college." Ron added.

"Whatever!" Dawn cried. She slammed her head down on the booth's table.

The Stoppables, of course, were sitting at their usual booth. At least, it was usual for Kim and Ron over 20 years ago.

"I'm gonna read the book." Dawn groaned, forcing her head back up and grabbing the book, "But I doubt I'll believe it." And with that, she began reading the prologue, and got pulled into the story with the first section of the book;

_"No," I replied, "But real close."_

_I front flipped down the platform and got into my battle stance infront of the three ninjas._

_The ninjas got out these electric swords and charged towards me. I kicked every single one of them._

_Two of them headed back towards me. I cheerleader kicked the two out of the way, and air kicked the other charging ninja._

_"Ron!" I cried. No sign of Ron._

_"Ron?" I cried again, more questioningly._

_"Workin' on it!" Ron's muffled voice replied from the Nakasumi Balloon._

_Nakasumi-san, the president of Nakasumi Toys, ripped out the piece of the balloon, making Ron tumble out._

_"Heh, heh." Ron laughed sheepishly, "Thanks."_

_From above, I heard a thud, as a sumo ninja landed infront of Ron on the platform._

_"Sumo ninja?" Ron exclaimed._

_"I am strong like the mountain!" the sumo ninja cried, almost clapping Ron's head. Luckily, Ron crawled under the ninja and behind him._

_"That is just sick and wrong!" Ron retorted._

_The sumo ninja furrowed and began crushing Ron in his strong arms, as I fought the three ninjas below._

_"Rufus!" Ron choked, "Help!"_

_Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat, popped his head out of Ron's pocket and yawned. He noticed the sumo wrestler and gasped. He climbed up to the top of Ron's head and began flailing his arms and legs wildly, then kicked the ninja's eyes, making him drop Ron._

_"Naked mole rat," Ron smiled, "Too weird for ya?"_

_"I am your doom!" the sumo ninja bellowed._

_"Uh...KP?" Ron called._

_"Just a sec!" I replied, kicking the three ninjas out of my way. Ron collasped on me, bringing both of us to the ground._

_"Ron!" I cried, pushing Ron gently aside._

_We both gasped as the sumo wrestler belly jumped to the bottom platform, tossing us into the air._

_I back flipped and landed gracefully on my feet on the sumo wrestler's back. I smiled broadly._

_I knelt down and gloated, "Uh, that one, won the cheer reagionals!"_

_The sumo ninja grunted in pain. I looked behind me to see that Ron gave the ninja a wedgie. He snapped back down the underwear._

_"Ooh," Ron groaned, "Gotta put some ice on that, champ!"_

_Then, I heard a whirring from above. I looked up to see Shego's aircraft head towards our direction. A giant metal claw shot out and grabbed Nakasumi-san._

_I pressed a button on my wrist watch, and my jet shoes were set off._

_I leaped on the two platforms, and leaped off the main platform, as Nakasumi-san was sent flying on the roped claw._

_I flailed my arms and legs to stay in mid-air. I managed to grab Nakasumi-san's ankle._

_"Gotcha!" I smiled._

_But Shego noticed me. She began to spiral in the sky, trying to lose me off of her tail._

_Then, my Kimmunicator beeped. I took it out of my pocket and answered it._

_"Hey, Wade!" I answered._

_"Hey, Kim." Wade answered, "Is this a bad time to call?"_

_"Remember when the President of Nakasumi Toys said that he thought he was in some kind of danger?"_

_"Uh, yeah?"_

_"He was right. Gah!"_

_"Hold on!" Wade typed something in his computer, "Got you on GP lock."_

_Then, suddenly, Wade cried, "Kim! U-turn!"_

_I looked up and gasped. I forced my feet to slide on the neon wall as Shego made a U-turn. I finally ended up landing on the sidewalk, after hitting a few cars along the way._

_"Monique wanted me to get her through, but," Wade said, "You seem to be a bit busy."_

_"You think?" I answered sarcastically._

_"It was no big deal, anyway." Wade said, "Just something about Bonnie and Brick."_

_"What!" I cried, "Put her through, like, now!"_

_"Okay, okay!" Wade pressed a button and Monique's face replaced Wade's._

_"Monique," I said, "Off or on?"_

_"On, again!" Monique exclaimed._

_"How many times can two people break up and get back together?" I wondered out loud with annoyment as I was lifted back into the air._

_"She loves the drama." Monique answered._

_"Oh, she just needs a date for the prom." I answered, then looked up. "This is bad."_

_"If you ask me," Monique said, not knowing what I was talking about, "They deserve each other."_

_"No, I mean, this is bad!" I answered, facing the Kimmunicator's screen as the aircraft charged towards a neon sign that showed the Nakasumi Toys logo._

_Monique gasped._

_"Monique," I said, putting the Kimmunicator away, "Gotta go."_

_When I was close enough, I forced my feet back on the neon sign, making screeching sounds along the way. When I was forced off, the neon sign exploded._

_I looked ahead and gasped. The three ninjas were back, battle ready in mid-air. They were dropped back down, though, by Ron, who sped out of control with his Rocket Boxers. Apparently, he forgot his Rocket Shoes._

_"Thanks, Ron!" I called, as Ron screamed._

_Then, the Rocket Boxers ran out of fuel, and sputtered. Ron ended up screaming as he landed on the front of the aircraft. He looked down and furrowed. "Shego."_

_"Oh look," Shego said sarcastically, "The sidekick."_

_I felt the aircraft turning upside down. Ron slipped and began to twirl down to the city of Tokyo. Along the way, he grabbed me, forcing the claw to unclamp Nakasumi-san._

_"Sorry!" Ron screamed._

_As Ron got hold of me, Nakasumi-san began dropping down, screaming helplessly._

_I spread out my arms and began diving down towards Nakasumi-san, I finally got a hold of him._

_When we were low enough, I took out my grappling hook and shot it at a nearby neon sign._

_We began to swing backwards, as Shego's aircraft charged towards us._

_She set off another clamp, only two clawed this time. She got hold of Nakasumi-san's coat._

_"Gotcha, toy man!" Shego smirked._

_Luckily, the grappling hook forced us up and pulled Nakasumi-san out of his coat._

_Soon, as we were out of harm's way, Shego lost control when a couple of balloons got a hold of Shego's aircraft._

_While the aircraft went flying, I unclipped the rope as we landed on our feet on the float's platform. I twirled the hairdryer and put it back in my pocket._

_The citizens of Tokyo began cheering._

_"Boo-ya!" Ron exclaimed._

_Looks like that mission was over. But our greatest one was about to begin, and I never knew it._


	2. Repeating History

**Chapter Two: Repeating History**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Two: Repeating History is finally here! I should warn you, Scene Two from the movie, Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama, is in here. There maybe a little error in the oral script for what Kim says. If there is a mistake, please let me know the correction if you have seen the movie. And the scene, "Why Don't You Kiss Her?"is half mentioned in Dawn's version in this chapter. You might notice Martin as like Erik from 20 years ago from this story. As for the rest, enjoy if you have seen the movie, or want to see any spoilers! Until Chapter Three: A Friendship Gone Wrong, see ya! Thisis CelestialTime93, out! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Your mom really did write the book?" Monica asked the next day.

It was lunch time, and Dawn, Monica, and Dawn's life long friend, Adam, were eating in the cafeteria in their normal seats.

The thing is, Adam wasn't there yet.

"Yep, I guess she did." Dawn said, "But, I don't think she should believe it or not."

"Hey, speaking of your mom, there she is!" Monica pointed at the door.

"With my dad?" Dawn wondered out loud, looking in Monica's direction, "What are they doing here?"

"High School Reunion Day, remember?" Monica reminded.

"Oh, yeah." Dawn said sheepishly.

"The Cafeteria," Ron said out loud as he and his wife entered the old school cafeteria, "Hasn't changed a bit since 20 years."

"I doubt that Mr. Barkin has changed." Kim smiled.

"At least they have a new cafeteria lady." Ron said, pointing the direction of the lunch line. Instead of the old lady serving the food to the students, there was a young student, serving the foods on the platter.

"Students work the cafeteria now?" Kim wondered out loud.

"Hey, there's Dawn and Monica!" Ron exclaimed, waving to the two girls. Dawn and Monica waved back.

"Ron, there's Adam." Kim said, pointing towards a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing droopy clothes, "And, he's with a boy."

"Haven't seen him before." Ron admitted, studying the boy from a distance.

The boy had black hair, and hazel eyes. He was dressed neatly and seemed to be a bit taller than Adam.

When Adam and the mysterious boy walked over to the table where Dawn and Monica were at, something struck Kim. A line from her book;

_"Hey, Ron!" I greeted._

_There was a boy behind him. He had tanned skin, brown eyes, black hair, and was dressed neatly._

_I instantly fell in love._

"Hi..." Dawn greeted sheepishly when she saw the boy.

"Ron..." Kim said worriedly, "Doesn't that scene look a little too familiar to you?"

"I don't know." Ron answered.

"Eh, don't know." Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket.

"Ron," Kim said, "This is exactly what happened 20 years ago! Remember? It was a few days before the prom! With Erik?"

"Now you tell me!" Ron exclaimed, "Okay, so, what do you think?"

"By the looks of what's happening," Kim said, "I'd say Drakken escaped from jail. And something tells me that boy isn't a boy at all."

"A synthodrone!" the two hissed.

"Think we should warn her?" Ron asked.

"No," Kim answered, "We might be wrong. We'll wait a little longer. He might ask Dawn out on a date for the upcoming...oh no."

"The Reunion Dance!" Ron groaned, "Students are welcome!"

"You don't think..." Kim said worriedly.

"Uh-uh, no way!" Ron scolded, "Then again, maybe."

"This is all too obvious now!" Kim groaned, "Time's repeating itself in a new form!"

"Did it have to be our daughter?" Ron furrowed.

"Why don't we learn a little more about this 'boy'." Kim said, as the two walked towards the four.

"Hey, Dawn." Kim greeted her daughter.

"Oh! Uh...hi, mom." Dawn stuttered.

"I haven't seen you around these parts." Kim said friendly to the new boy, "What's your name?"

"My name is Martin." the boy answered, "I'm new here."

"Hi." Kim greeted, "My name's Kim. I'm Dawn's mother. This is my husband, Ron."

"How do you do." Ron smiled, "Adam, my man! Can we have a talk?"

"Uh, sure, Mr. Stoppable." Adam smiled.

"Have fun, you two!" Kim smiled as the two boys walked out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, what's this?" Martin wondered out loud, grabbing Kim's book.

"Oh, my mom wrote that." Dawn explained, "According to her and the people of Middleton, it's about what happened to her life about 20 years ago."

"20 years ago from this very day." Kim corrected, "Back then, I was only 18."

"She sure had one cool life." Martin commented, "But, it says the author is Kim _Possible._"

"Kim Possible is my maiden name." Kim answered, "It was the name before I got married. It actually shows in the book how I became soulmates with Ron."

"They got married in college." Dawn explained, "A year after this book, my dad asked my mom's hand in marriage. According to her, it was the most romantic evening of her life."

"You can't blame her, girl!" Monica exclaimed, "After all, she really can do anything! Including saving the world!"

"Monica, let's not get this started again!" Dawn groaned.

"My own mother said that your mom used to save the world." Monica answered.

"Your mom saves the world?" Martin asked.

"I used to." Kim answered, "But the villains don't turn up anymore. Dr. Drakken was my arch nemesis. He was the first villain I ever took on. You don't know how hard it is to fight a girl with acid gloves and 100 henchmen at the same time. Luckily, Dawn's father was there to help."

"That was the first time you fought a villain?" Dawn scoffed.

"That was almost 23 years ago." Kim answered with a smile.

"And what makes you think I actually believe you?" Dawn asked.

"Because I'm telling the truth." Kim answered, "And the others know it. I have old newspaper articles of past missions in my portfolio if you want real proof."

"Even the press knew about it?" Martin asked.

"Yep." Kim answered, "Although, just because I was famous, didn't mean I didn't have any rivals."

"Who was your rival?" Dawn asked.

"Well look who came to the reunion." a voice sneered.

Kim looked up in disgust.

"Nice to see you at the reunion, Bonnie." Kim said darkly.

"So, where's your husband?" Bonnie joked.

"He's talking with Dawn's friend, Adam." Kim answered.

"You really took it seriously?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Because I do have a husband." Kim answered, still in her dark tone, "He happens to be my best friend."

"You married the loser?" Bonnie laughed, "Ha! Well, what do you know? The cheerleader marries the weirdo!"

"Shut up, Rockwaller!" Kim snapped.

"Whatever!" Bonnie sneered, "I have to see my own husband. And my own daughter, who happens to be more beautiful than yours."

"Connie is sooo not more beautiful than me!" Dawn groaned.

"Looks like it runs in the family to hate the Rockwallers." Kim mumbled, as Bonnie walked away.

"You knew Connie's mother?" Monica asked.

"I met her in the cheerleading squad." Kim explained, "When I first met her, she was the cheerleader captain. That was in Middle School. Once I got to High School, I became cheerleader captain."

"No wonder you two are rivals." Dawn said, "You took Mrs. Flagg's spot in the cheerleading squad."

"Bonnie married Brick Flagg?" Kim scoffed, "Poor Brick. He's struggling through a tough marriage. He used to be a quarterback in the football team over 20 years ago."

"No wonder she's so stuck up..." Dawn mumbled.

"Actually, it's the mother that caused the stuck up part." Kim corrected, "She always thought that she was better than me and others. Especially Dawn's father. He wasn't really the popular type."

"Poor dad..." Dawn sighed.

"So, Martin." Kim said, "Why don't you tell us more about yourself."

"I just transfered from a school in Massachusatts," Martin explained, "Boston High. My dad's a single man, and he's working on this huge project that he refuses to tell me about."

_That sounds familiar..._ Kim thought. But she continued, "What's your father's name?"

"I think it was Drew." Martin answered, "Drew Lipsky."

_Thought so..._ "Where do you live?" Kim asked.

"We move around a lot," Martin answered, "But our present location is somewhere in the mountains. I think it's Mount Middleton. We live in a cabin there. Although, I'm usually home alone. I don't have any brothers or sisters. Not even my dad's assistant hangs around."

"You're home alone most of the time?" Dawn asked amazed, "Usually I'd go over to a friend's house when my parents are out of the house."

"Dawn, did you finish the book?" Kim asked, changing the subject.

"No," Dawn answered, "I'm just on Chapter One. I can't believe you actually came home late, just for a mission."

"Don't remind me." Kim frowned, "I had to knock down the tweebs' rockets with a frying pan."

"Tweebs?" Martin asked dubiously.

"It's what my mom calls Uncle Jim and Uncle Tim." Dawn explained.

Kim recalled the memory that was written in her book.

_"Hey mom. Hey dad." I greeted when I entered through the back door of the house._

_My parents looked at each other, then furrowed at me._

_"Came in a little late there, Kimmie." Dad said._

_"Yeah. It slows me down, when I have to pull the rip chord after I bail," I answered, pouring cereal and milk into my bowl, "But, Ron is such a baby about free falling."_

_"Kim, where exactly were you last night?" Mom asked._

_Answering her question, I turned the kitchen's television on to the news channel._

_"The Tokyo toy magnet was saved by teen hero, Kim Possible." the news reporter explained._

_My parents smiled when they heard my name._

_"That's my girl." Dad smiled._

_"Oh, it was no big!" I said, "Except for the sumo ninja. He was pretty big."_

_"Sumo ninja..." Dad scoffed, "Never had to worry about sumo ninja's in my day... Or sumo _anythings_for that matter."_

_Then, a mini rocket blasted through the kitchen. Some milk spilled out of my bowl._

_Me and my parents ducked and raised some of our objects._

_I finally put my bowl on the counter, grabbed the frying pan, and back hand hit the oncoming rocket, smashing it. It then dropped to the ground._

_"Nice back hand, Kimmie." Dad commented._

_"Not yet, dad!" I exclaimed, as another rocket went flying. It passed under Dad's coffee cup, and headed towards me._

_I back hand hit the rocket again, smashing it, and dropping it down to the ground, next to the identical one._

_"TWEEBS!" I growled._

_"Mom! Dad!" Jim exclaimed._

_"Did you see-"_

_I cut off Tim and gave them a growl and a glare._

_Jim and Tim looked at their smashed rockets on the ground._

_They then glared back at me._

_"You did this!" Tim cried._

_"Why can't you play with video games like other little boys?" I complained._

_"We do!" Jim answered._

_"We use them for parts!" Tim added._

_"That's true..." Dad commented with a smile._

_"No rockets in the house, boys." Mom scolded, giving the tweebs their smashed rockets._

_"Fine..." the tweebs answered dully, walking away._

_"This is what happens when a Brain Surgeon and a Rocket Scientist reproduce..." I growled, crossing my arms over my chest._

Kim giggled at the memory.

"What's so funny, mom?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, just a little memory, that's all." Kim answered.

Then, the bell rang.

"Well, me and your father have to go and help with the reunion party tonight." Kim said to Dawn, "And you and your friends have to go to class. I'll see you later, okay? If you need me, I'll be in the gym."

As Dawn and the others walked away, Kim suddenly spoke up, "Dawn!"

"Yeah, mom?" Dawn asked, turning back to face her mother.

"Don't be so hard on Adam, just because you got a new boyfriend." Kim answered, "And, be careful. I've had many dates with boys like him. And it took a very dangerous one to tell me that the perfect one, was right infront of my eyes. So, be careful. I don't want the same thing happening to my only daughter. Just, still have some time to hang around with Adam, okay?"

"I'll try, mom." Dawn answered with a smile, "And, mom. Do you think that Martin's really the one?"

"I don't know." Kim answered uneasily, "But, your choice is up to you."

"Thanks, mom." Dawn said, and ran back to class.

When Dawn was out of sight, Kim frowned and took out her wallet. There was a picture of Kim and Ron with Dawn and Adam. The two youngsters were smiling, with an arm over each other's shoulders.

Kim sighed. "Oh, Dawn. I really thought that you and Adam would be perfect."

Tears formed in her eyes, "Just like me and your father."


	3. A Friendship Gone Wrong

**Chapter Three: A Friendship Gone Wrong**

_Author's Note:_

_This is one thing that didn't happen in the movie. The friendship between Dawn and Adam are at risk, and so is the mother and daughter relationship between Kim and Dawn. And it all has to do with a repeating past that Dawn refuses to believe in. And, Kim makes a horrid discovery of what happened during the beginning of the date with Dawn and Martin. And boy, is she angry. Read the rest to find out what happens, and what the title means... Chapter Four: The Reunion Prom will be up soon. See ya and enjoy and review! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Dawn, where's Adam?" Kim asked that afternoon after school.

"No time, mom!" Dawn said hurriedly, getting changed into a dress with a small silk poncho that matched, "I'm having a date with Martin. He's gonna be here in two minutes."

"Dawna Ann Stoppable, answer my question!" Kim scolded, slapping her notebook on the makeup counter that Dawn was sitting at, "Where is Adam?"

"You writing another book, mom?" Dawn asked, not even looking at her mother as she put her jewelery on.

"DAWN!" Kim snapped.

"Fine!" Dawn cried, grabbing her purse, "I have no idea! We haven't seen each other since chemistry class!"

"But that was your second last block!" Kim snapped, "You take every single class together! Why did you not see him?"

"He said he was sick and he went home early!" Dawn answered, rushing down the stairs to the front door as Ron opened the door, "He didn't say why."

"Oh no..." Kim groaned, "You didn't listen to me, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked.

"I told you to still have time together with Adam, but no, you spent most of your time with your boyfriend, what was his name again?"

"Martin, mom." Dawn answered, "Martin Lipsky."

"Whatever!" Kim snapped, "But all I know is why Adam went home early. And I think I might know where he is."

"Then why is he ill?" Dawn snapped, "And where did he go?"

"He went to the old treehouse we gave you two several years ago." Kim said frustrated, "And he's depressed. You were his only friend, Dawna. You went against it just for a boy. You made the same mistake as I did 20 years ago."

With that, Kim ran back up the stairs, and slammed the door behind her.

Ron heaved a sigh. "Dawn, Martin. Enjoy yourselves. I'll have a check up on your mother and Adam. Have fun, and don't come home any later than 11pm!"

"I won't, dad!" Dawn replied from outside, shaking the thought of her mother and friend being hurt off of her mind, "Bye!"

Ron gave a final wave, and closed the door behind him. He ran upstairs and opened the door to his room that he shared with Kim.

He saw Kim there, sprawled on the bed, her shoes still on.

Ron sighed. He knew it. Kim got hurt.

"Kim," Ron said, helping Kim up, "I have to make dinner for our guests. Adam and his family are supposed to be coming over today, and the prom is tonight. I know Adam has no one else to go with, so I was thinking you can take him to the rink."

Kim had started skating when she started college. She then made Dawn take skating lessons when Dawn was three.

"Alright." Kim answered, "You stay here and make dinner, I'll go and find Adam."

* * *

Adam layed down on the old couch of the treehouse that Dawn's parents gave him and Dawn. Only, Dawn never visited anymore, ever since this afternoon, when she first met Martin.

Then, he heard someone climb up the stairs.

He grabbed Ron's old slingshot and a rock from a tin can that said in red crayon "AMOS."

"I have a leathal weapon!" Adam threatened.

"Put down the slingshot, Huck Finn, it's me." Kim said sarcastically, popping her head into the treehouse.

"Oh, I wanted to use this thing..." Adam groaned, letting go of the band lazily, snapping the rock back into the can.

"Why not ask Dawn's father to teach you how to use it?" Kim asked, entering the tree house and sitting on the couch next to Adam, who now sat up straight, "He shot an old classmate over 30 years ago."

"Maybe..." Adam said. Then he perked up again, "Mrs. Stoppable, just a question."

"Yes?" Kim asked, "I'm all ears, Adam."

"I was wondering," Adam said, "All of those things in your book, saving the world, the way you found out that Mr. Stoppable was your true love, is that all true? And the synthodrone?"

Kim sighed, and stood up. "Yes, Adam. It's all true. And I'm afraid that time is repeating itself in a new form. In otherwords, you and Dawn."

"What are you saying, Mrs. Stoppable?" Adam asked.

"That boy is dangerous, Adam." Kim answered, "I know who's behind all this, and I know what Martin is. He's just a spin-off of Erik from the book that I wrote; a synthodrone. And, Dawn is like me. She was stupid to fall in love with that boy. And you're like Dawn's father, Adam. He stood in the same position as you did, 20 years ago. He got depressed when I started dating with the trap that Drakken set up for me."

"Wait." Adam said, "You're saying that Dr. Drakken is behind all this?"

Kim nodded.

"But, why?" Adam asked.

"Revenge." Kim answered, "He knew my weakness before I met Dawn's father. It was boys. Oh, yes. The girls of today were just like the girls of my days. We were attracted to handsome boys. I've dated many, since I was in the popular crowd. But, the last one, the most dangerous one, showed me that the true love, was right infront of me all along. Now, I'm married to him. And I hope the same goes for you and Dawn."

"Whoa, back up, Mrs. Stoppable!" Adam exclaimed, "What makes you think Dawn's my soulmate?"

"You two were friends since Pre-K!" Kim exclaimed, bending down to Adam's present level, "So are me and Dawn's father! You two have been close too long to break up. Don't be so scared to tell Dawn your feelings, Adam. Dawn's father will know how it feels for a man to tell his feelings. It was hard for him, too. Wait until the right moment."

Adam smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Stoppable."

"You're welcome." Kim smiled, "By the way, your parents are coming over for dinner. I was wondering if you wanted me to teach you how to skate."

"No thanks about the teaching part." Adam answered, jumping off of the couch and following Kim down the ladder, "I'd rather watch."

* * *

"Is the music on, Adam?" Kim asked.

Adam gave a thumbs up.

As the song, "You Set Me Free" by Michelle Branch began to play, Kim started to skate gracefully.

Adam gazed in awe at the tricks that this 38 year old can do. He held his breath and let it go as Kim landed a massive jump.

Finally, for the finale, when the song was about to end, Kim dug her toe pick in the ice, and bended her top half of the body down, with her arms outstretched infront of her.

Adam applauded wildly.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Kim said playfully, bowing.

"You were great, Mrs. Stoppable!" Adam commented.

"Thank you, Adam." Kim smiled, skating back to the edge of the rink, "I've been skating a few years longer than Dawn. I've competed in a few competitions."

Then, the Kimmunicator beeped.

Kim got off of the ice and reached in her gym bag and pulled out the Kimmunicator. She turned it on. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Dawn needs a punishment, now!" Wade exclaimed through gritted teeth.

* * *

Kim and Adam found Dawn and Martin in the park. The two were about to kiss until...

"Dawna Ann Stoppable!"

Dawn and Martin jerked back and faced Kim, who angrily huffed as she walked up the trail that lead to the position of the two.

"Mom!" Dawn cried.

Kim snatched Dawn's hand and smacked it hard, making Dawn scream in pain.

"What did I do wrong?" Dawn cried, close to tears.

"Whatdid you dowrong?" Kim snapped, "I told you to not to go so fast with your relationships before you even met Martin!"

"But mom-"

"Dawn, this is the last straw!" Kim yelled, "The last time we talked about this, you promised to accept the discussion!"

"Mom!"

"No, you will not be able to see this boy again!" Kim snapped, "Do you hear me? You've already hurt me enough!"

"What in the world did I do to hurt you?" Dawn retorted.

"What you did?" Kim couldn't believe that her daughter didn't notice how much pain she inflicted on her own mother, "You didn't even try to spend time with Adam, making him depressed, and you're not accepting any of my orders! You are not an adult yet, Dawn! You're still young! I didn't want to hit you, Dawn, but it was a policy of punishment!"

"What's wrong with you, mom?" Dawn snapped.

"What's wrong with _me?_" Kim snapped, "What's wrong with you? You're not the beautiful girl I remember! And...is that..."

"Mom, I can explain..." Dawn said.

"Dawn, that better not be what I think it is!" Kim snapped.

"Mom, it's not!" Dawn cried.

"Yes it is!" Kim cried, "It's a hickey! How in the world did you get yourself a hickey?"

"I can explain-"

"No, you don't need to explain! I already know! And I'm sure that hickey is full of poisen!"

"Mom, what in the world are you talking about?" Dawn cried, wrapping a silk scarf around her neck, covering the red spot.

"You're telling me you didn't finish the book?" Kim snapped.

"Mom, that book, is fictional!" Dawn snapped, "I don't read fictionals, mom! I only read real stuff!"

"That was real, Dawn." Adam said, standing next to Kim.

"Oh, so you just stay on her side?" Dawn snapped.

"You can yell at me and even betray me if you'd like," Adam said calmly, "But I will tell you the truth. I speak nothing but the truth. I have my whole life."

"You can even ask Wade if he's telling the truth." Kim said, "But I will prove it. According to Adam on my way here, he said he was at Bueno Nacho earlier today. He said that he complained about the food that he was eating. He asked Wade to patch him through the Bueno Nacho Headquarters."

"And," Adam said, "The voice that answered was explained just like in the book. It was Drakken, Dawn. Drakken is behind all of this. Time is repeating itself in a new form, Dawn. You have to believe it. If you read the whole book, you'll know what will happen next."

"I refuse to read and believe the book," Dawn retorted, "And I refuse to believe you two. Now, just leave us alone!"


	4. The Reunion Prom

**Chapter Four: The Reunion Prom**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Four: The Reunion Prom is finally here! Two reviews' questions are answered in this chapter. And, I promise, that the background on how Dawn and Adam's past will be foretold in a chapter entitled, "I Hope You Dance." For now, see what tough decision Dawn has to make. And see what she chooses. And, there will be skating in the Epilogue. It will be entitled "Reaching For Heaven." So, for now, enjoy Chapter Four: The Reunion Prom, and until Chapter Five: There Is No Alternative, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Kim, you gotta calm down!" Ron cried, grabbing hold of his hyperactive wife.

"I CAN'T!" Kim confessed, and heaved a huge breath.

"Ron," Kim asked, "What have I become? I'm not supposed to be, whining like a child. I'm grown up. I can't act like this. Something's gotten into me."

"Kim, you're just worried about Dawn." Ron reassured, trying to change Kim's perspective.

"No, it's not just that." Kim said, "Something's wrong. Something's wrong with me, Dawn, even Adam, as much as I hate to admit it. Adam never told the truth, and, Dawn never yelled at her parents. Grrrr, I should never have written that book! And, why is Drakken so stupid? He never used his last name before!"

"That was 20 years ago, Kim." Ron explained, "There is no such existence of a Lipsky in Middleton, Upperton, nor Lowerton. That name has no more newcomers. It's old news, and Drakken was smart enough to know that. By now, everybody but your dad and his posses, and you and me, have forgotten that name. Drakken also knew that. And I know you're not a whiny teenager, Kim. You're a mature, strong, and independant woman. You're the woman that I fell in love with."

Kim sighed. "I have to go and sort things out with Dawn. This can't go on forever."

"I'll go with you." Ron suggested.

"No, you have to somehow entertain our guests." Kim reassured, "Besides, I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything."

"Stoppable." Ron corrected.

"Whatever." Kim replied, grabbing her coat, "And I'll make sure Adam doesn't get into more trouble. I hope the friendship between him and Dawn are still okay."

* * *

Kim opened the gym doors of the party. She scanned the room for Dawn and Martin. She found them.

"Dawn?" Kim called gently.

Dawn took notice.

"Mom," Dawn said, walking over to her, "Mom, I'm so sorry about earlier."

"No, I'm sorry." Kim smiled weakly, "I shouldn't have interfered. It's just, I was so worried. Ever since you were born, you seemed so delicate. I was young back then. But now, I'm older. I know I've been acting like a child earlier. Please forgive me for that."

Dawn smiled, and hugged her mother. Kim hugged her back.

"Now," Kim said to her daughter, breaking the embrace, "I think you owe someone else an apology, too. And, he also owes you an apology."

"I guess so." Dawn smiled.

Just then, Adam crashed through the gym doors. The music stopped and the lights turned back on.

"Uh..." Adam stuttered, "Carry on with the party, don't mind me!"

The party continued, as Adam walked over to Kim and Dawn.

"I..." Adam began, "Owe an apology to you, Dawn."

Dawn smiled and replied, "So do I, Adam. I should've been nicer earlier. Adam, I don't want our friendship to break up. I still want you by my side, when I'm in need of a friend."

"And I always wanna be there when you need a friend." Adam smiled.

Dawn giggled.

Suddenly, the Kimmunicator went off.

Kim answered it. "What up, Wade?"

"The Voice Print Scan is complete." Wade answered, "And Adam was right. That was Drakken."

"So the book is true?" Dawn asked Wade.

"Middleton's Sattelites prove it." Wade answered, "He's in the same spot as 20 years ago. The Bueno Nacho Headquarters. And the L'il Diablos are back also."

"Why don't others notice?" Adam asked.

"Because only me, my family, and Dawn's father knew about this." Kim answered, "Wade, did you scan the Diablos?"

"I did." Wade answered, showing a digital diagram on the Kimmunicator's screen, "It's the Hephestus Project that your dad worked on 23 years ago."

"I knew it." Kim replied.

"Mom, just a question." Dawn asked, "Why didn't you and dad tell me these stories before? When I was little?"

Kim took a deep breath. "I was afraid you would try to be like me when you became age. So, I didn't take chances. But I was wrong to. You deserved to know. You deserved to know that such things exist. Whether it's villains like the ones on Saturday Morning Cartoons, or ordinary heros that can do extraordinary things. Well, now you know. And that's what matters. But right now, we have to let the expert study the ways of the Hephestus Project."

"Grandpa?" Dawn wondered out loud.

"Exactly." Kim replied with a smile.

"I'll be right back, Martin." Dawn said to her date.

"But-"

"I'll be right back, as soon as possible." Dawn said again.

* * *

"The Hephestus Project..." Dr. James Possible mumbled, studying the diagrams on the Kimmunicator.

"Do you still know how it works, dad?" Kim asked.

"It's aliving metal." James answered, "I can't believe you forgot that in 20 years."

"I haven't even mentioned it to myself the past years, daddy." Kim explained, "Too busy supporting the family."

"True." James smiled, "Anyway, it can grow, regenerate, and many other things that no other ordinary metals can do."

Dawn stared at her grandfather in horror.

"Don't worry, Dawnny," James reassured, "It can't do anything without a sound signal."

Then, sounds of soundwaves passed through the Possible's ears.

Then, there were multiple crashes outside.

Kim turned on the Kimmunicator and reported to Wade and Ron at the same time.

"I knew I should've thrown out the toy when I had the chance!" Wade groaned.

"Ron, is everything okay at our place?" Kim asked.

"Our house is fine," Ron answered, grabbing his coat and talking through the spare Kimmunicator that Kim gave him, "But it's not gonna be. Me and the Fosters are gonna head out. We'll meet you at Bueno Nacho. I'm guessing that's where the signal is coming from."

"Meet you there." Kim replied, as Ron hung up, "Wade, can you turn off the signal?"

"I'm afraid I'm not in the position to do so..." Wade answered from under his desk, as wires and computers got broken by the giant toy.

"We'll try to do what we did last time." Kim replied, and hung up.

"Kim, we'll wait here." James replied as he led the three guests to the living room where Dr. Andrea Possible was, "You try to make it to the source of the signal as soon as possible."

"On it, dad." Kim replied, putting her coat on, "C'mon, kids! Get ready for your first mission!"

"Boo-yah!" Adam exclaimed, grabbing his coat. He took Dawn's hand and lead her outside.

"Kim!"

The three whirled around to see Ron, speed on his motorscooter to the three.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, kissing her husband on the cheek, "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you needed a ride!" Ron smiled, "Adam! I brought your scooter too. It's been updated by Kim's twin brothers at their auto body shop. We've added rockets to speed up the scooter."

"Thanks, Mr. Stoppable!" Adam smiled, "C'mon, Dawn! You can ride with me."

"Follow hot on our trail, you two." Kim demanded, putting on her own helmet, "Okay, Ron! Let's ride!"

Ron started the engines, and began to speed down the road towards Bueno Nacho, where the taco sign gave off sattelite waves.

"There it is!" Ron called, as a giant Diablo chased after them.

"They're gaining on us!" Dawn cried.

"Jump!" Ron called, as the two motorscooters leaped up to the roof of the fast food resturant, making the Diablo destroy the sattelite. It froze, and little by little, shrunk back to it's normal size.

Kim took out her Kimmunicator and turned it on. "Mission Accomplished, Wade?"

"Definatly." Wade replied, setting his remaining computers to proper positions, "Great job, you guys."

"That's good, right?" Adam asked.

"Don't think so." Ron replied uneasily.

"Uh, guys?" Wade said, typing something on his computer, "You got a hit on the site. And I think you'll know who it is."

The screen switched from Wade, to a blue faced man wearing a blue sparkled suit.

"Drakken!" Kim and Ron exclaimed.

"Kim Possible, we meet again!" Drakken began, "After 20 years, I presume. I understand you have a daughter now. And, I've read your lovely book. It reminded me of my last attempt to destroy you. But, I've decided to crush your soul, and not you litteraly. I believe Dawna Ann will remember her boyfriend Martin. Sweet boy, he is. Of course, I won't have to tell your daughter how sweet he is!"

Dawn gasped when the camera switched to Martin, who was held captive by two henchmen.

"Dawn, what's going on?" Martin trembled.

"The choice is yours, Dawn Stoppable!" Drakken cackled, "You can give up your family to me, and have your boyfriend back, or, you can give up dear Martin here. You have an hour to decide. Choose wisely."

Kim turned it off, and faced her hurt daughter. She sighed, and bent down, so that her level was lower than Dawn's.

"Dawn, honey. Look at me." Kim said gently. Dawn obeyed. Her eyes were filled with tears, "Dawn, I'm not gonna rely on the book anymore. _I_ will continue to, but I won't let you get involved. The choice is yours, Dawn. You can give up your father and I for the rest of your life, and let us rest in peace for eternity, and live a life with your friends and your boyfriend, or, you can choose the alternative. The choice is yours."

Dawn looked up to the sky for a few seconds, then looked back down at Kim, with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, mom." - she faced her father - "I'm sorry, dad. It's a hard decision. Thank you for letting me choose."

"Dawn," Kim said, "I know you've been skating hard. But, I want to remind you, never skate for the gold. Skate, with your heart. This is your big chance to put your choreography to the test. The whole place is made of ice. And, I want you to win the sectionals. I know you can."


	5. If I Had It My Way

**Chapter Five: If I Had It My Way**

_Author's Note:_

_This is a very enticing chapter, and is actually the beginning of the action. The romance doesn't come up until the final chapter. And, there is a surprise that awaits you in the final chapter. I have gotten several reviews complaining that the book is very simialar to the one of the real movie. So, here's some changes that I have made, and a few questions answered. Someone asked me what was Adam's last name. That was answered in the previous chapter. Ron said that he will lead the Fosters to safety. The Fosters are Adam's parents, so Adam's last name would be Foster. Adam Foster. And, yes, I have seen Ice Princess. Asa matter of fact, I own it on DVD, and there will be a few songs featured from the soundtrack and some scenes from the movie similar to the ones here. Now, the changes. Dawn won't be fighting Shego, she will be just fighting the henchmen, and, surprisingly, Martin. But that's later in the story. Also, Shego will be appearing, in a new way. She will be a surprise guest appearance in the story during the final three chapters, "The Sectionals," "Reaching for Heaven," and, the newest chapter, "Future Plans." But, her new role might surprise you. And the secret that awaits you readers. For now, enjoy Chapter Five: If I Had It My Way, featuring Emma Roberts' "If I Had It My Way" from the Ice Princess Soundtrack. Until Chapter Six: Final Destination, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Dawn put her skates on, holding back her tears.

These skates were special, because her parents and their friend, Wade, gave it to her for her 16th birthday, after several years of skating. It had options to change into skates and ordinary white boots. She treasured them for a year now.

Now, it was time to put them to the test. Not for the Sectionals, and the Finals following it, but for the greatest battle of all.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry." Dawn choked to herself. Her parents' lives were going to be taken away tonight. And she'll have to live with Martin for the rest of her life.

Dawn felt the hickey on her neck. She wished she didn't do it. She should've listened to her parents. She should've listened to her subconcious, not to do it. But she ignored them both. She went against her own mother.

It was too late to forgive now. And, hopefully, she'll let them know when it's time for last words.

* * *

Dawn set her boots to skates once she was at the entrance of the ice covered building. At least just the bottom floor. 

She bent down, and stared at her feet, with one hand infront of her, the other behind her, resting on her bent back.

_"Mom, dad, this is for you."_ Dawn thought, _"I hope you're proud."_

Dawn looked up, as the imaginary music began in her mind, focusing on her goal. She began skating down the halls gracefully.

_**Yeah  
**__**Oh yeah  
**__**Whoa!  
**__**I look around and see  
**__**The possibilities  
**__**You know it's fun to be me  
**__**Never fit the crowd  
**__**Nothing gets me down  
**__**Never scared to d-d-dream  
**__**And if I hear something can't me done  
**__**I'm gonna prove them wrong  
**__**Make everybody pay, be-lieve  
**__**That if I had the chance I could change it all  
**__**That's what I'm ready to see**_

Dawn gasped when she saw a gap in the way. She kicked her right foot on her toe pick and double lutzed across, landing shakily at the other side.

_**'Cause if I had it my way  
**__**I would make new rules  
**__**That sounds cool  
**__**People say I'm crazy  
**__**They don't understand  
**__**Who I am  
**__**If I had it my way  
**__**I would change the world  
**__**Just one girl  
**__**If I...  
**__**(If I)  
**__**Had it my way**_

Dawn continued down. Another interuption was made. Two henchmen were pacing towards her. She cheerleader kicked in mid-air, her skates scratching into the henchmen, making green slime ooze out.

"Synthodrones..." Dawn mumbled, "Mom was right." She continued down.

_**Yeah  
**__**Ooh, yeah  
**__**I've gotta buzz in me  
**__**That no one else could see  
**__**It's in the attitude  
**__**Yeah!  
**__**I'm gonna find a way  
**__**No matter what they say  
**__**I do what I gotta do  
**__**'Cause when I hear something can't be done  
**__**That only makes me strong  
**__**It happens every time  
**__**I can take a situation going wrong, yeah!  
**__**And make it turn out right**_

Dawn furrowed as a small group of stairs came closer to her. She turned around and began to glide backwards. When she was close enough, she toe kicked and double axeled into the next hallway, and continued skating with a spiral.

_**'Cause if I had it my way  
**__**I would make new rules  
**__**That sounds cool  
**__**People say I'm crazy  
**__**They don't understand  
**__**Who I am  
**__**If I had it my way  
**__**I would change the world  
**__**Just one girl  
**__**If I...  
**__**(If I)  
**__**Had it my way!**_

Dawn gasped as a large group of henchmen charged towards her. She kicked on her toe pick and cheerleader kicked two in mid-air, camel spun several henchmen, layback spun several more henchmen, combo camel spun several more, and finally, backward crossovered the final hechmen, and continued down.

_**Na na na na na na na na na  
**__**I can do anything  
**__**(Anything!)  
**__**Na na na na na na na na na  
**__**Just watch me  
**__**(Watch me, watch me)**_

Dawn saw a narrow path approaching. She raised her left leg and spiraled through the narrow hallway.

_**'Cause if I had it my way  
**__**I would make new rules  
**__**That sounds cool  
**__**(Oooh...)  
**__**People say I'm crazy  
**__**They don't understand  
**__**Who I am  
**__**(Who I am)  
**__**If I had it my way  
**__**I could change the world  
**__**Just one girl  
**__**If I  
**__**(If I)  
**__**Had it my way!**_

Dawn did a final layback spin and haulted infront of a doorway to the second floor. Her parents were already on the other side, waiting for her to say her final goodbyes to them. Little did she know, that someone had followed her in.

Dawn heaved a sigh. "I'm ready." She flung the doors open, and changed her skates back into boots.


	6. Final Destination

**Chapter Six: Final Destination**

_Author's Note:_

_Here's Chapter Six: Final Destination! This is a very heart-touching, and adventurous chapter! Also, the supernatural genre comes in in this chapter. Please enjoy and review, and I'll see you at Chapter Seven: Old Memories! See ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"I'm here, Drakken." Dawn said darkly, "I'll let you have them, if you let me speak to them one more time."

"Very well..." Drakken mumbled.

Dawn ran over to where her parents were held captive in two chairs.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry." Dawn wept in her mother and father's arms, "I feel like I made the wrong choice."

"Just live a life with your dreams and your friends." Kim reassured.

"But," Dawn sobbed, wiping her tears, "I'm just a knobbly girl who does good at school and on the ice."

Kim was shocked at Dawn's words. "Anything is possible for a Possible." Kim answered, "Even you, Dawn. Just because your last name is your father's, doesn't mean that your mother's maiden name isn't not meaning anything."

"Mom, your name means something." Dawn sobbed, "Mine doesn't."

"Your name does mean something." Kim said, "And for one thing, it doesn't mean knobbly. It's a feminine name. It means 'awakening.' When you were born, I felt like it was an awakening to life for me. That's why I chose your name. Don't ever forget that."

"Dawn," Ron said, "Our lives aren't going to last long. But, I want you to remember, that we'll never leave you. We'll be with you, every step of your life. No matter what. And, when you skate, we'll be watching."

"I'll remember." Dawn choked.

"Alright, time's up!" Drakken snapped, "Now, before your parents are executed, they'll see you with Martin."

Dawn looked up to see Martin come down the escelator.

"Martin!" Dawn ran over to Martin and fell into his arms.

"Here, I'm called J-429." Martin answered.

Kim gasped. "No...please. Don't stun her, please!"

It was too late. Dawn screamed in pain as the stun gun that was stabbed into her side shocked her into unconciousness. The last thing she heard was her mother's pleading cry of her name.

* * *

Dawn awoke, tied to a cardboard cactus.

"HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?" Dawn scolded herself, "My mom was right the whole time! Why did I not listen?"

"Told you that you should've listened." a voice said.

Dawn looked down and saw Adam, dressed in a blue and silver track suit. Rufus was on his shoulder.

"Adam! Rufus!" Dawn called.

"Don't worry, we're coming!" Adam called, as he began climbing the cardboard cactus, "Okay, Rufus. Do it now."

Rufus turned the laser lipstick and burnt the rope off of Dawn, making her scream as she slid down the cactus.

"Oof!" Dawn rubbed her head as she stood up.

"Adam, thank you." Dawn smiled at her best friend, "But, how did you know I was here?"

"I followed you in." Adam answered, "And Rufus joined me. We had to follow your skate marks to get to you. By the way, nice figures."

"Shut up!" Dawn giggled, nudging Adam.

"C'mon!" Adam said, "We might've not been able to save your parents, but we might be able to save the world. But, I do want you to read the second last chapter first."

Adam handed the book to Dawn. Dawn accepted it, and flipped to the second final chapter.

She read it, then nodded. "I think we might be able to sneak attack. But, I'm not going to do what the book said."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Adam asked mischeviously.

"Oh, yeah!" Dawn answered with a smile.

* * *

"My plan is complete!" Drakken cackled, "With Team Possible out of the way, and the Omega Diablos self-destructing at midnight, and, crushing the dreams of Kim Possible's little daughter! Ooooh, this is just too sweet!"

Drakken was about to turn around to do a little victory dance, until he saw two familiar people at the doorway.

"You're right, Drakken." Dawn said tauntingly, "You crushed my dreams of being a figure skater, you tricked me into falling in love with a synthodrone, and, you killed my parents! Very sweet for you. And bitter for me. Nice plan. Too bad it won't last long!"

Dawn threw a punch so fast, that Drakken didn't have enough time to dodge the blow. He was thrown back against a control panel.

"Adam!" Dawn called, "I'll take care of Martin! You take care of the other synthodrones!"

"On it!" Adam answered. He took out his katana that he brought with him and began slicing the henchmen in half.

"Nice to see you awake, beautiful."

Dawn turned around and furrowed as she saw Martin, now in a synthodrone suit, pacing towards him.

"Stay away from me!" Dawn snapped, and kicked Martin's head all the way to the back.

Martin just grabbed his head, and turned it back, smirking coldly.

"Ewww!" Dawn groaned.

Dawn dodged an attack and leaped into the air. She air kicked him towards the wall, and landed on the stairs to the roof. She ran up the stairs.

It was raining outside, and Adam had joined Dawn at the roof.

"Ew..." Dawn groaned when she saw Adam's katana drenched in synthodrone slime.

"I know." Adam grumbled, taking out a cloth and rubbing it off, "Man, this is the katana that Sensai gave me!"

Dawn turned around and gasped.

"Look out!" Dawn pushed Adam and Rufus out of the way and leaped out of the way herself when Martin landed at Dawn and Adam's previous position.

"Don't even think about getting near me..." Dawn threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Martin growled.

"As a matter of fact, it is!" Dawn growled angrily. She tumbled in the air, and landed soundlessly behind Martin, without letting him know.

"Where did she go..." Martin mumbled.

"Behind you." Dawn said, and punched Martin towards the edge of the building.

Dawn walked up to his strewn position with a smile of approval.

Suddenly, Martin grabbed Dawn's ankle, and threw her down the story high building.

Adam heard Dawn's screaming.

"Dawn!" Adam sheathed his katana, ran to the edge of the building as Martin got up, and leaped down.

By the time he reached her falling position, they were half way down the building. People surrounded the area and gasped as they saw the two fall.

Dawn was unconcious. Adam took her hand, as the two hands began to glow a bright blue.

_The power of the Lotus Blade is now in your hands, Adam._ Ron's voice echoed, _Don't let us down._

In a glow of white, the sheathed katana transformed into the Lotus Blade, and the two were teleported to the roof of the building, safe and sound.

"Dawn..." Adam choked, seeing the unconcious girl beneath him, "Please...wake up. Wake up, please!"

"Get ready to join your friend, Foster..." Martin smirked coldly, ready to throw a punch down at Adam. Adam braced himself for the worst, until...

"NO!" Adam opened his eyes to see Dawn, infront of him, sheilding herself with her arm, where a bracelet of a Lotus Flower charm was placed on her wrist. The bracelet glowed as bright as the Lotus Blade. The bracelet began to turn Martin into tiny pieces that disappeared into thin air. Martin cried an agony as he disappeared completely.

Dawn's glow died. She fell into Adam's open arms exhausted.

"Adam..." Dawn whispered, "...Finish the job...my father's Lotus Blade..."

Adam gently placed Dawn's unconcious body on the wet cement roof. He withdrew the Lotus Blade and walked over to the machine that Drakken had built 20 years ago and had rebuilt this year.

"Don't you dare break that thing!" Drakken threatened.

"Make me." Adam answered, and he slashed the Lotus Blade, slicing the machine in half and making it explode.

Adam sheathed the Lotus Blade and ran over to Dawn and sheilded her from the explosion.

The crowd below began to cheer and applaud at the new Team Possible's success.

* * *

"This is not over!" Drakken whined as the doors of the Police truck slammed in his face.

"It's so over." Dawn said.

"You got that right." Adam agreed as the Police truck drove away, "So, Dawn. What did your mother's name mean?"

Dawn sighed. "It meant 'grateful leader.' Kimberly meant 'leader.' Ann meant 'grateful.' It adds up."

"Oh, I see." Adam said, "Well, at least her name meant what she was, right?"

"Right." Dawn giggled.

There was a brief silence.

"Adam," Dawn suddenly said, "If we hurry, we might still make it."

"Huh?" Adam and Rufus exchanged confused looks. Rufus shrugged in confusment.

"To where?" Adam asked Dawn.

Dawn took Adam's hand and lead Adam towards the school, "You'll see."


	7. Old Memories

**Chapter Seven: Old Memories**

_Author's Note:_

_The book is getting completed today! Here is the fourth last chapter of the book, Chapter Seven: Old Memories. The backgrounds on Dawn and Adam's pasts are being mentioned in this chapter, and there is a surprise for you in the next chapter. Two actually. You'll find out what they are in Chapter Eight: The Sectionals. Also, there will be a surprise special guest in the next three chapters. She happens to be Dawn's skating coach, but who else is she? Find out in the next chapter. Here's Chapter Seven: Old Memories. Enjoy and review! And I'll see you at Chapter Eight: The Sectionals, featuring Superchick's "Get Up" from the Ice Princess Soundtrack. Meet ya there! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Dawn and Adam arrived at the temporarily stopped prom. The rest of Dawn and Adam's school-mates and their parents were watching the news on the gym's TV screen.

"Dawn!" Monica exclaimed, noticing Dawn and Adam at the door. The others turned to face their way, and gasped.

Dawn and Adam knew why. They held up their held hands for them to see.

"Ha!" Connie scoffed, "See? I told you she would date that loser!" As Connie began laughing, the others began cheering.

The music began again.

Adam was now in his tux, and Dawn exchanged her boots for her heels at home.

Rufus jumped off of Adam's shoulder and landed next to his feet. He pushed Adam towards Dawn, and Dawn towards Adam.

Adam nervously held out his hand. Dawn smiled and accepted.

Adam lead Dawn to the dance floor, as the song that Dawn's mother sang not too long ago drifted in the atmosphere.

"Didn't your mom sing this song for the Adult's Talent Show last summer?" Adam teased as the song "Could It Be?" began to play.

"Yes..." Dawn giggled.

As the two danced on, memories flashed by from many years ago, when they were just little kids.

-FLASHBACK-

"Gee, thanks for helping me back there." Adam said.

"No big." Dawn answered, handing the ball back to Adam, "That's what my mom says all the time."

"Really?" Adam asked, accepting the ball, "Your mom sounds like a cool one. Unlike mine...they always worry too much."

"That's how some people are." Dawn replied.

"I guess." Adam said, "Do you wanna play?"

"Sure!" Dawn answered.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

-FLASHBACK-

The two were from Preschool to Middle School, and back then, things weren't so good.

"Dawn, what happened?" Adam asked, when he found her crying at her locker.

"Jamie broke up with me." Dawn sobbed, falling in Adam's arms, "And he hit me after I protested."

"It's okay, I'm here." Adam reassured, "I told you that he was no good."

"I know..." Dawn sniffled, wiping her tears, "I should've listened to you. I was caught in his spell. Every girl is."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

-FLASHBACK-

The Freshman Year of High School.

"Dawn!" Adam exclaimed, running to Dawn's locker.

Dawn was unpacking her stuff when she noticed Adam running over to her.

"Hey, Adam." Dawn smiled.

"Dawn, check this out!" Adam unrolled a poster showing a Junior Figure Skating competition, "You skate at the rink practically everyday, you can compete for the Regionals! C'mon, just a small Recital, and then, if you get a Junior Pass, you can go onto the Regionals, and maybe even the Sectionals! Then the Finals, and, who knows what's next!"

"You're kidding, right?" Dawn squealed in happiness.

"Does the poster look like it's fake?" Adam smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" Dawn squealed happily, hugging Adam tightly, "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, no problem!" Adam smiled, hugging Dawn back.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Adam," Dawn whispered.

"Yeah?" Adam replied.

There was a brief silence between the two. Finally, Dawn looked up to Adam and asked, "Do you like me?"

"Dawn, of course I like you!" Adam laughed lightly.

"No, I mean," Dawn said hesitantly, "Do you _really _like me?"

Adam hesitated, and just met with Dawn's eyes. The two stopped dancing.

Finally, Adam smiled and answered, "Yes. Yes, I do. I love you, Dawn. I always have, and I always will."

Dawn smiled. "I love you too, Adam."

Dawn hugged Adam tightly, and Adam hugged her back. And as he did, he saw the red mark on her neck dissolve into nothing.

Adam smiled, and hugged Dawn tighter. But not too tight that it would make her choke.

The two continued to dance to the soft music.


	8. The Sectionals

**Chapter Eight: The Sectionals**

_Author's Note:_

_The surprise guest star is here! And, you won't believe it but, it's Shego! Well, now known as Shelia Go, after she was released from jail as a kind citizen. She's de-mutated, she she doesn't have green skin, and she doesn't have the green power that comes out of her hands anymore. Her appearance is still similar, only she wears human clothes, and she has a ordinary skin hue of a white skinned person. She is, yes, Dawn's coach, and Kim's previous coach. And, I think I should list the actors and actresses of the presentation, if this was a movie. Christy Carlson Romano (Even Stevens, Kim Possible, Campus Confindential)will star as Kim, Will Friedle (Boy Meets World and Kim Possible)as Ron, Frankie Muniz (Malcolm In The Middle, Agent Cody Banks)as Adam, Alexis Bledel (Gilmore Girls and The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants) as Dawn, Nicole Sullivan (King of Queens and Kim Possible) as Shelia Go, John DiMaggio (Kim Possible, American Dragon: Jake Long, Futurama) as Dr. Drakken, and Kristen Storms (Kim Possible, That's So Raven, Zenon Movies) as Bonnie Rockwaller and Connie Flagg. For now, here is Chapter Eight: The Sectionals, featuring Superchick's "Get Up" from the Ice Princess Soundtrack. Also, Reaching for Heaven is replaced with "Unwritten." Enjoy and I'll meet you at Chapter Nine: Unwritten. ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Shelia, I'm nervous." Dawn said to her coach the next evening. It was the Sectionals. Dawn's second one. She prepared herself, but she was still nervous.

"Yeah, like you ever got nervous for these things." Shelia replied.

Shelia had wavy, raven black hair, and green eyes lighter than Kim's. She usually wore green or black clothing, but sometimes she wore similar or different colours. Today, she was wearing a green sweater jacket and jeans. She wore runners with it.

"Shelia, you know skating is my life." Dawn protested.

"Yeah, so was your family." Shelia frowned, taking out a water bottle from her bag.

Dawn sighed. She knew what this was about.

"You heard, didn't you?" Dawn asked.

"Y'think?" Shelia retorted, "It was on the news! You know, I used to know your mother. Not as a friend, nor a rival, nor an outsider. Infact, I didn't even go to school with her. But once I was let out of jail, and got de-mutated, which I'm sure I told you about, I became a human, and a coach for your mother. And she also was in the Sectionals."

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Dawn blurted out, standing up on her skates, "It's just...I made a big mistake, okay! For...something that wasn't real! Now, this is one mistake that I can never fix! I...I thought Martin was real! I thought that he was a living being that can help me live a new life! I thought he was someone that I can count on! But, he wasn't! Instead, he was a stupid synthodrone, pretending to be a human that I fell in love with!"

There was a brief silence. Then, Dawn spoke up again. "How could I be so stupid? I let my family down. And I hope they're watching. From the best seats of the house."

Shelia's expression turned into a smile. "That's a good girl. C'mon, it's almost your turn."

* * *

_"Our final skater for the first half of the competition is Dawn Stoppable from Middleton, Colorado."_

"Good luck." Shelia smiled, and helped Dawn to get on the ice.

Dawn was dressed in a blue satin dress with crystals that decorated the rim of the neck.

Dawn got in her starting position, and began to skate like the way she did at the Bueno Nacho Headquarters as the music began to play.

_**I'm not afraid to fall  
**__**It means I climbed up high  
**__**To fall is not to fail  
**__**You fail when you don't try  
**__**I'm not afraid to fall  
**__**I might just learn to fly  
**__**And I will spread these wings of mine**_

Dawn did a double lutz, and slipped when she landed, causing her to fall, and waste precious time. The crowd began to laugh and giggle, and even snicker. Dawn just continued.

_**If I get up I might fall back down again  
**__**So let's get up  
**__**C'mon  
**__**If I get up I might fall back down again  
**__**We'll get up anyway  
**__**If I get up I might fall back down again  
**__**So let's get up  
**__**C'mon  
**__**If I get up I might fall back down again  
**__**I might fall back down again  
**__**We'll just jump and see  
**__**Even if it's for the 20th time  
**__**We'll just jump and see  
**__**If we can fly**_

Dawn leaped into the air and cheerleader kicked. The crowd went wild again. Dawn continued to skate gracefully around the rink.

_**I'm not afraid to fall  
**__**And here I told you so  
**__**Don't want to rock the boat  
**__**But I just had to know  
**__**Just a greener side  
**__**Or can I touch the sky  
**__**But either way I will try**_

Dawn began skating backwards and used her toe pick to launch herself in the air and complete a double axel. She continued with her program with a spiral.

_**If I get up I might fall back down again  
**__**So let's get up  
**__**C'mon  
**__**If I get up I might fall back down again  
**__**We'll get up anyway  
**__**If I get up I might fall back down again  
**__**So let's get up  
**__**C'mon  
**__**If I get up I might fall back down again  
**__**I might fall back down again  
**__**We'll just jump and see  
**__**Even if it's for the 30th time  
**__**We'll just jump and see if we could fly**_

Dawn was spinning, when all of a sudden, she saw her mother and her father, completely solid, at the top of the audience block infront of her. They were smiling, urging her to continue and do her best.

Dawn smiled, and began to skate gracefully, and more fiercely. She did a triple lutz to start off.

"Whoa!" one of the announcers exclaimed, "That triple lutz was unexpected!"

Dawn cheerleader kicked in mid-air, camel spun when she landed, layback spinned, and combo camel spun. She began to skate fast, then, she did another unexpected triple lutz.

"Samantha, this is the greatest recovery since the year of 1989!" the first announcer exclaimed as the crowd began to cheer.

_**I'm not afraid to fall  
**__**I've fallen many times  
**__**They laughed when I fell down  
**__**But I have dared to climb  
**__**I'm not afraid to fall  
**__**I know I'll fall again  
**__**But I can win this in the end**_

Dawn began to spiral and then did a triple loop. The crowd began to cheer.

"Now that was also unexpected!" Samantha exclaimed, "Samuel, I think you're right! She's going to make it to first place!"

_**If I get up I might fall back down again  
**__**So let's get up  
**__**C'mon  
**__**If I get up I might fall back down again  
**__**We'll get up anyway  
**__**If I get up I might fall back down again  
**__**So let's get up  
**__**C'mon  
**__**If I get up I might fall back down again  
**__**I might fall back down again  
**__**We'll just jump and see  
**__**Even if it's for the 40th time  
**__**We'll just jump and see if we could fly**_

Dawn did a camel spin, then a layback spin, then she continued to skate. She launched herself up on her toe pick and did a triple lutz perfectly. The crowd went wild.

"Samantha, this girl knows how to bring the crowd to it's feet!" Samuel exclaimed.

"She even knows how to save up the time that she wasted when she fell earlier!" Samantha exclaimed, "She's going to make it to the gold medal!"

_**If I get up I might fall back down again  
**__**So let's get up  
**__**C'mon  
**__**If I get up I might fall back down again  
We'll get up anyway  
**__**If I get up I might fall back down again  
**__**So let's get up  
**__**C'mon  
**__**If I get up I might fall back down again  
**__**I might fall back down again...**_

Dawn did a final spin, and bowed as the music ended.

The crowd cheered wildly as Dawn began to bow. She did it. She finished the first half of the competition. Now there was no stopping her from losing.

Dawn looked up and saw her parents still there, clapping wildly. Ron whistled and whooped.

Dawn smiled and bowed. Then, she went off the rink.


	9. Unwritten

**Chapter Nine: Unwritten**

_Author's Note:_

_This is the second last chapter! So far, Dawn is in first place, but will she pull through? Find out in the next chapter, Chapter Ten: Future Plans. For now, see how she pulls through in Chapter Nine: Unwritten, featuring Natasha Bedingfield's "Unwritten" from the Ice Princess Soundtrack. Enjoy! And I'll meet you at the final chapter! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Dawn, you did great out there!" Shelia exclaimed as Dawn began rubbing her feet.

_"The current placements are first place, Dawn Stoppable..."_

"Yes! I'm first!" Dawn exclaimed.

"By the way, you kinda paused out there for a moment." Shelia said, "Did you see something?"

"Not something, Shelia." Dawn answered, "Someones. My parents are alive. I saw them through the whole program. And when I turned to bow, they were still there. And their solid. I think they escaped."

"You know, I still don't know how they even got there before you in the first place." Shelia said.

"They told me to meet me there." Dawn answered, "They told me what room, what directions, and what to look out for."

"Good girl." Shelia smiled, "Now, rub your feet for five minutes, and drink lots of water." Shelia handed Dawn a water bottle.

* * *

"Shelia, I'm nervous." Dawn quivered.

"Calm down." Shelia reassured, "Take a deep breath and let it out."

Dawn did what she was told to.

Shelia gave Dawn a box of ear plugs. "Put those on."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Don't ask." Shelia replied, "When you fall, you get nervous. When you bring the crowd to its feet, there's pressure. No one else exists."

Dawn nodded, and put two moldable ear plugs in her ear.

Shelia took outa small diamond tiara out of her pocket, and placed it on Dawn's head. "It used to be your mother's." Shelia answered, "I think she'll be really proud if she saw you wearing it. She wore this when she skated her second Sectionals. She told me to pass it down to you when you were ready. I think you're ready." - Shelia stepped back and looked at Dawn. She smiled. - "You look like an Ice Princess."

Dawn smiled.

"Okay, you're up next." Shelia said.

_"Our final skater for tonight is Dawn Stoppable"_

The crowd cheered as Dawn entered the rink. As Dawn entered, she realised something about her parents.

They both had silver hair, and her mother only had a few wrinkles, while her father didn't have any. Did they age to come back to life, or did Drakken use the wrong Annialation Ray on them and used an aging one instead?

_I'll find out later..._ Dawn thought to herself, as she was at the center of the rink, as the music began.

_**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
**__**I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned **_

Dawn shot her head up and began to skate gracefully as the first verse began. She did a camel spin, then a layback spin. She skated backwards, and did a double axel.

_**Staring at the blank page before you  
**__**Open up the dirty window  
**__**Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find  
**__**Reaching for something in the distance  
**__**So close you can almost taste it  
**__**Release your inhibitions **_

Dawn skated forward, and did a triple lutz. The crowd cheered.

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
**__**No one else can feel it for you  
**__**Only you can let it in  
**__**No one else, no one else  
**__**Can speak the words on your lips  
**__**Drench yourself in words unspoken  
**__**Live your life with arms wide open  
**__**Today is  
**__**Today is where your book begins  
**__**The rest is still unwritten **_

Dawn continued to skate. She did a layback spin, a spiral, and, unexpectedly, a double loop.

"Okay, that double loop wasn't expected!" Samuel exclaimed.

"Already, she's making unexpected turns." Samantha exclaimed, "If she makes a fall, it won't matter. The double loop will cover it up."

"But if she falls on a triple lutz which is coming up, then, she'll have to make a large recovery." Samuel added.

_**I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
**__**We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way  
**__**  
Staring at the blank page before you  
**__**Open up the dirty window  
**__**Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find  
**__**  
Reaching for something in the distance  
**__**So close you can almost taste it  
**__**Release your inhibitions **_

Dawn did a triple loop, then did her triple lutz, and landed perfectly. The crowd went wild.

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
**__**No one else can feel it for you  
**__**Only you can let it in  
**__**No on else, no one else  
**__**Can speak the words on your lips  
**__**Drench yourself in words unspoken  
**__**Live your life with arms wide open  
**__**Today is  
**__**Today is where your book begins  
**__**The rest is still unwritten**_

Dawn did a spiral, a camel spin, a layback spin, a double axel, then, a triple loop unexpectedly, and then the final triple lutz, landing perfectly.

The crowd went wild.

"She perfected her final triple lutz and that was also the final jump in her program!" Samantha exclaimed, "She's going for the gold!"

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
**__**No one else can feel it for you  
**__**Only you can let it in  
**__**No one else, no one else  
**__**Can speak the words on your lips  
**__**Drench yourself in words unspoken  
**__**Live your life with arms wide open  
**__**Today is  
**__**Today is where your book begins  
**__**The rest is still unwritten  
**__**The rest is still unwritten  
**__**The rest is still unwritten**_

Dawn did a final layback spin and bowed as the song ended. The crowd cheered wildly, even her parents.

Dawn bowed lowly, and gracefully. People threw roses down to her, where the little girls dressed in a florecent skating outfits collected them and dropped them in a plastic bin that an adult was holding out for them.

Dawn smiled. She bowed again, in the direction of her parents. Kim and Ron began to applaud wildly.


	10. Future Plans

**Chapter Ten: Future Plans**

_Author's Note:_

_And the results are in! And so is the final chapter! Look out for the companion novel, "Ice Dreams." Here's a little sneak peek. This is in trailer format:_

_**Before she was a teen heroine...she was an ordinary girl, who was never noticed.**_

**_Andrea: How was school, Kimmie?  
Kim: Horrible._**

**_Now, she's given a chance, to prove herself._**

**_Ron: Kim, you skate in your backyard, you can join the Recital and make it to the Regionals!_**

**_Kim: I got a...Junior Pass._**

**_Lily: Whoa! You skipped two levels!...You get to go to the Junior Regionals!_**

**_Kim: Is that true, Ella?_**

**_Ella: Yes, it is._**

**_But now, she'll have to choose to skate for gold..._**

**_Tannis: You only skate for the gold, everyone knows that._**

**_...Or skate for her friends and family, and skate with her heart..._**

**_Ella: This isn't about winning, Kim. It's about skating with your heart._**

**_The story of a girl, before she became a heroine...Ice Dreams: The Story of Kim Possible._**

_That story will be released this winter, and there is an original version by me on I will also be posting the movie poster up on DeviantArt for you to see. For now, enjoy the final chapter of "It's All In The Book," Chapter Ten: Future Plans. Enjoy and review! Until later, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Shelia, how'd I do?" Dawn asked as a camera filmed them and Dawn's scores were being announced.

"You did great." Shelia said, "Look! The scores!"

"How'd she do?" Samantha asked.

The score board of where Dawn and Shelia were shown, and the scores below them, began to scramble between numbers. Dawn and Shelia held their breaths as the scores were being announced.

"Oh my gosh, look at those scores!" Samuel exclaimed, "She got perfect tens!"

Dawn began squealing in happiness.

"Did she make it?" Samantha wondered out loud as the final score scrambled.

Dawn and Shelia held their breaths.

It matched to a ten.

"She did!" Samuel cried. The crowd cheered.

Dawn was practically jumping up and down with joy.

"You did it!" Shelia exclaimed, as the two shared a hug, "You won the gold medal!"

Dawn looked down at her gold medal. She skated onto the ice as the others began to leave. Flashbacks of her on the ice for the final half of the competition raced through her mind, and it all ended with the final bow.

"Dawn..."

Dawn turned to see Adam, holding a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Congratulations." Adam smiled, handing the roses to Dawn.

Dawn accepted them, and skated to behind Adam. Adam followed her movement.

"Thank you." Dawn smiled.

The two gazed at each other for a moment, then, the couple's lips met each others. After a few seconds, the two departed.

Dawn couldn't help but giggle and blush.

* * *

"Dawn, you were right." Shelia said, as Kim and Ron joined them, "These two were alive the whole time. They were accidently hit with the Aging Ray, not the Annialation Ray. So, your parents were lucky. Unfourtunatly, they were turned 20 years older, they have no choice but to move to a retirement home. Don't worry, these two lived a healthy life to live life so short. They'll probably live up to be about 200 years old."

"But, you will have to live with Shelia." Kim said weakly, but her voice hasn't changed.

"Don't worry, you can visit anytime." Ron added.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad." Dawn smiled. Then, her lower lip trembled and tears formed in her eyes. She hugged her mother tightly.

"I thought I lost you guys!" Dawn wept.

Kim smiled and hugged Dawn. "So did we."

"I'm afraid that since we can't work anymore, we can't afford it anymore." Kim explained as she, Ron, Adam, Dawn, and Shelia walked out of the rink stadium and down the stadium halls to the entrance, "We'll need someone else to pay for her unfourtuantly."

"Dawn has a job at the skating club at the concession stand before her practice times and that usually helps her gain a lot of money." Shelia explained.

"Also, me and my family can help pitch in!" Adam chimed in.

"There's also a donation fund for orphans who skate." Shelia explained, "They can help out."

"Thank goodness." Kim sighed.

"Hey, at least we're together again!" Dawn smiled.

"True!" Ron laughed. All five began to laugh.

Looks like life with Shelia and her parents at the retirement home won't be so bad after all!

**The End**

**Coming Soon! The companion novel to "It's All In The Book," "Ice Dreams: A Kim Possible Story." Coming December 2005.**


End file.
